Lamúria do tempo
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Havia se passado quatro anos, mais as recordações que o ambiente ao seu redor lhe trazia teimavam em sempre lhe angústiar. Afinal, a culpa fora sua. - Presente de Amigo secreto para Aries Sin.


_**Lamúria do tempo**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Saint Seiya

**Casal:** ShakaxMu

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama.

**Classificação:** T

**Beta:** Akai Tenshi

**Resumo:** Havia se passado quatro anos, mais as recordações que o ambiente ao seu redor lhe trazia teimavam em sempre lhe angústiar. Afinal, a culpa fora sua. - Presente de Amigo secreto para Aries Sin.

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence e o Tio Kurumada não se cansa de ganhar dinheiro com os meninos. Assim, todos os direitos reservados a ele!

**Aviso:** Tem BL, leve, mas tem. Não gosta... bem, não leia.

**Dedicatória:** É sempre muito difícil escrever um presente para ti, Sin. Acho que por você ser uma autora que admiro tanto, na hora de colocar meus pensamentos para formar a trama de sua história, eu travo! Mas, em contra partida, é sempre um prazer lhe presentear. Espero, realmente que você goste do presente. Ele é pequeno, mas de coração... E já adianto que haverá uma side dele!

O.o.O.o.O

A espessa nuvem de fumaça branca preencheu grande parte do ar. O grande rastro nebuloso subindo para o alto e se tornando translúcido ao chegar próximo à área de sustentação do telhado. Apenas mais um detalhe a se acrescentar no cenário pintado a pinceladas precisas. Na plataforma de concreto liso e escuro milhares de pessoas esperavam pacientemente, algumas finalmente já embarcavam na locomotiva que lhes levaria ao destino final. As vozes ecoando pelas paredes revestidas de tijolos vermelhos queimado. Ao fundo um longo apito, avisando da chegada de mais uma máquina. Os ponteiros do relógio não paravam, mudavam com o passar do tempo e faziam às vezes de coração de todo o local.

Ergueu os olhos do jornal que lia. Aproximando-se, finalmente, da plataforma em que se encontrava, a grande máquina em cores vermelhas e negras metálicas rasgavam e encobriam a paisagem que podia ser avistada do outro lado. O som das engrenagens perdendo o ritmo do movimento e do freio agudo lhe atingia os ouvidos com força, mas estava tão habituado que nem se importava mais. Esperou que o corpo da enorme máquina passasse por si, a locomotiva já a bons metros de onde se encontrava e um dos vagões com sua entrada parada quase em frente do banco em que estivera esperando pela condução. Levantou-se.

Sem pressa e com calma aproximou-se da porta aberta do vagão, a escada de metal fundido já escura e tentando vencer uma oxidação eminente de seus degraus lhe dava as boas vindas. Cruzou o espaço que elas separavam e adentrou no vagão. O cheiro de madeira polida lhe invadiu as narinas no mesmo instante, causando-lhe um certo desconforto e lhe trazendo uma lembrança dolorida. Deixou-a escondida no fundo da mente e continuou o trajeto.

Observou a porta de separação, o vidro limpo com pequenos desenhos de flores contornando internamente sua volta, a madeira brilhosa de um marrom claro refletindo levamente a luz que teimava em entrar por alguma fresta do teto de zinco da estação, a cortina de tecido xadrez verde escuro, o puxador de um dourado fraco e já gasto. Passara por tantas portas iguais aquelas com o decorrer dos anos, mas todas lhe traziam a mesma sensação que a primeira lhe trouxera quando fora obrigado a cruzar-lhe: um vazio.

Lembrava-se com clareza da primeira vez que estivera dentro de uma locomotiva como aquela em que se encontrava e isso havia acontecido anos atrás, mas acreditava que sua empolgação era tanta naquele momento que o tornara muito mais marcante do que parecia para si agora. Era certo que aos olhos de uma criança em seus oito anos de idade, o mundo parece um lugar enorme e inexplorado, com suas maravilhas a serem descobertas – e este fora o caso quando realizara a primeira viagem com o longo trem a vapor, que se tornara um meio de locomoção tão habitual.

Afastou as lembranças da mente por um rápido momento enquanto adentrava sua cabine particular. Não era alguém muito dado ao luxo, mas sua família se mantinha em um alto padrão da sociedade inglesa, assim, as vezes, poderia se dar ao prazer de ter um pouco de privacidade em suas viagens. Algo que se tornava mais corriqueiro com o avançar dos anos. Não que abominasse a presença de pessoas ou que fosse antisocial, mas gostava de ter um tempo apenas para si, principalmente quando fazia aquele caminho.

Observou a poltrona revestida com o tecido aveludado marrom e o contraste que as listras em um tom de verde faziam com todo o interior de madeira clara e polida de dentro do pequeno cubo de sua acomodação. Tornava o lugar harmonioso, não poderia negar, mas meio sombrio para seu gosto em particular. Ignorou o pensamento e deixou a pequena maleta que carregava sobre o compartimento acima do banco. A viagem não seria longa, mas, como sempre fora das últimas vezes em que a fizera, ela seria cansativa.

O mais complicado de tudo, admitia para si mesmo, não era ter que locomover-se de uma cidade a outra ou ainda encarar o tempo que passaria sentado esperando o caminho ser cruzado pelo trem, mas sim o seu destino que lhe causava a impaciência e até mesmo uma certa angústia no peito.

Tentando afastar a sensação incômoda e os pensamentos bagunçados que cruzavam sua mente, se acomodou no assento e tombou a cabeça de encontro ao encosto em suas costas. Sabia que jamais conseguiria se redimir para si mesmo, mas, ao menos, esperava que o ato que tomava e a decisão em que chegara ajudasse a apasiguar um pouco sua dor inteiror.

O.o.O.o.O

Seus passos deixaram rapidamente o interior do trem quando este se aproximou da plataforma de uma pequena estação interiorana. O local não era tão movimento e junto a si, apenas mais meia dúzias de pessoas desembarcaram, em sua grande maioria assalariados simples que voltavam para casa da família no inteiror durante o período de descanso que possuíam, algo muito raro naqueles dias.

Segurou mais fortemente a pasta preta que trazia e percorreu o local com os olhos rápidos. A construção de tijolos simples e madeira rústica não havia mudado muito durante os anos em que ficara sem comparecer ali, apenas um descasco de tinta em uma das paredes, um banco mais desbotado e a poeira se acumulando pelos cantos é que mostravam que o local não recebia a devida manutenção já havia certo tempo. Não era algo, entretanto, que lhe espantava. Nos últimos anos tudo parecia mais abandonado. Mas a verdade era que não poderia esperar que o país continuasse do mesmo modo de quando havia abandonado-o há quatro anos, quando a guerra teve seu início.

Deixou essa percepção de tempo e pensamentos serem levados pelo vento forte que abateu o local e rumou em direação a sua saída, precisava conseguir uma condução até seu destino final, não seria uma caminhada simples se resolvesse ir a pé. Assim, com algumas moedas logo alugou um pequeno tilburi e seu condutor para lhe guiar. Não era o meio de transporte que mais lhe agradava, mas dada as circunstâncias, era melhor do que nada.

Assim, aproveitou o trajeto o melhor que pode, sentindo a brisa do vento interiorano em sua face e o leve chacoalhar da carroceria que acompanhava o trotar do velho cavalo que a puxava. Agradeceu pelo condutor não ter procurado puxar mais conversa do que o necessário. Ainda não se sentia confortável o suficiente para explicar o que fazia ali e tão pouco sentia vontade para tal diálogo. Duvidava, era lógico, que nem conseguisse falar no momento, dada a confusão mental pela qual passava.

Os campos verdes que rodeavam a batida estrada de terra seca lhe transportava para os anos de sua infância, quando aquela viagem era algo mais do que habitual para si e, assim como havia acontecido quando adentrara o trem, a tantos quilômetros atrás, agora a antiga sensação de um nó em sua garganta se fechava. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, procurando ignorar a sensação. Sabia que aquele sentimento era um certo receio que se formava em seu íntimo, mesmo que jamais admitisse isso para alguém, e que deveria ser certo sentir isso. Afinal a culpa havia sido sua.

O.o.O.o.O

Percebeu quando o leve chacoalhar parou e isso lhe forçou a abrir os olhos novamente. Havia, por fim, chegado em seu destino.

A grande casa de fachada de tijolos avermelhados e adornada de colunas e janelas brancas, com seus traços angulares e telhado escuro se destacava imperiosa no grande campo verde ao seu lado. As árvores altas rodeavam o caminho que levava até sua porta de entrada, mas sobre o portão escuro, que cercava toda a propriedade, era visível a placa de ferro com arcos e letras retorcidas, formando o sobrenome de sua família.

Ignorou veemente aquela demonstração de poder e, munido de seus poucos pertences, tomou o caminho semi-reto de terra vermelha. Não demorou muito para ouvir várias vozes de crianças se aproximando e, a cada passo que dava, o tom chegava mais alto em seus ouvidos, até que conseguiu distinguir o pequeno grupo que corria de um lado para outro na frente da morada.

Contou rapidamente sete crianças, entre meninos e meninas, dos mais diversos tipos, que brincavam de um estranho pique na área descampada antes da porta principal. Os rostinhos eram todos desconhecidos para si, mas os risos lhe remetiam a outro momento, uma época em que ele ria do mesmo modo que aqueles pequenos.

"Aguardávamos a sua chegada." A voz grossa e calma do único adulto que observava a movimentação dos menores fez seu pensamento se focar no presente novamente. Conhecia o senhor de cabelos castanhos e mechas rebeldes. Os olhos azuis, que refletiam um tom violáceo com a luz que batia indiretamente sobre eles, eram bondosos e se lembrava com um carinho sem igual deles. Ele fora uma das poucas pessoas a jamais lhe julgar pelos acontecimentos no final de tudo.

Cumprimentou o senhor com um firme aperto de mão e não pôde evitar a pergunta escapar pelos seus lábios.

"Shion onde...?" Um sorriso foi sua resposta. Era como se o mais velho soubesse que seus pensamentos sempre haviam estados focado em um único objetivo no final de tudo. Bem, ele não estava tão errado assim.

"No andar superior, no quarto que fora dele quando criança."

Mal esperara a resposta de sua pergunta e entrou pelas grandes portas duplas da construção. Os detalhes do salão de recepção não lhe causaram o fascínio como os demais objetos durante toda a sua viagem. Aquelas paredes não lhe traziam o aconchego ou as boas lembranças que possuíam da infância. Apenas faziam parte daquela construção como um todo.

Subiu os degraus da longa escada antiga e percorreu o caminho do corredor para adentrar uma sala em estilo nobre: as paredes eram revestidas de madeira escura e o chão encarpetado como nenhum outro de toda a grande casa. Além dos sofás que se encontravam estrategicamente posicionados na frente da lareira que se encontrava em uma parede lateral, o ambiente não contava com muitos móveis, apenas uma mesa de tampo arredondado e pernas arqueadas com dois pares de cadeiras e uma grande estante recheada de livros na parede de frente a lareira. Sua vista, tão acostumada com o cômodo, não precisou de nenhum outro convite para se fixar atentamente no único ocupante daquele local.

Observou o rapaz sentado próximo a mesa localizada ao lado da grande janela de frente a porta de entrada. Os cabelos longos e claros caiam desalinhados por sobre o ombro e contrastavam fortemente com o tom escuro das vestes sacerdotais que utilizava. Uma das mãos, reparou, estava pousada displicentemente sobre o colo, enquanto os dedos da outra tramborilavam sobre a superfície amadeirada ao lado da xícara de porcela branca que ali estava apoiada. Não conseguia vislumbrar a face, que estava voltada para o outro lado, como quem aprecia a paisagem do lado exterior do vidro, mas não precisava vê-la para se lembrar dos contornos de traços delicados, tão característicos do povo asiático.

A passos lentos adentrou o aposento e se aproximou de onde o rapaz se localizava. Puxou a pesada cadeira que se encontrava do outro lado da mesa redonda e se sentou, com os movimentos cuidadosos para não alarmar demais o outro rapaz. Ele sabia que sua presença já havia sido notada, mesmo que o tapete do local abafasse seu caminhar, afinal, durante todos aqueles anos eles haviam passado tempo demais juntos para um não conseguir reconhecer a presença do outro, mesmo quando esse tentava ser o mais discreto possível.

Pousou a maleta de couro preto sobre a área livre da mesa e respirou profundamente, apenas apreciando a visão que tinha a sua frente. Era algo belo demais para passar despercebido para si. A face não possuía linha angulares, nem mesmo o nariz se destacava como acontecia com os demais ingleses e isso o fascinava. Os lábios não eram grossos, nem finos demais, formando um desenho harmonioso com os demais elementos do rosto. Os olhos eram levemente rasgados e contornados por longos cílios curvados, mas lhe doía a contastação de que esses nunca mais fossem se abrir. Em outros tempos, há quatro anos, as íris verdes resplandeciam nas pupilas brilhosas, hoje, ele sabia que isso era apenas uma lembrança, sua doce lembrança.

"Você deve estar cansado da viagem, aceita uma xícara de chá?" A voz baixa quebrou o silêncio que reinava no cômodo e fez seu coração bater um pulo descontrolado. Fazia anos que não houvia aquele timbre e, em sua recordação, o desespero que estava nele na última vez que o ouvira não era agradável.

"Não há necessidade, perdi essa estúpida mania inglesa..." Sua frase soou em um tom acima do que esperava, mas tal detalhe pareceu não surtir efeito no outro rapaz. Com toda a calma do mundo, observou seu anfitrião aproximando a mão que estava sobre o tampo da mesa do bule de cerâmica branca e erguer o objeto. "Mu, eu realmente..."

"A culpa não é sua, Shaka." As palavras saíram calmas, como era a característica do descendente de asiáticos que estava a sua frente. Era angustiante para si ver o rapaz servindo o líquido cor de mel em sua xícara, notou um dos dedos da outra mão, a que não segurava o bule, na borda do objeto para saber quando era o momento certo de parar. Provavelmente algo que levara certo tempo para virar rotina nos afazeres de coisas simples e, durante aquele tempo, não estivera ao seu lado. "Você apenas não podia ficar..."

"Não é só isso, Mu!" Elevou sua voz uma oitava ao notar a tão aparente calma. Era sempre assim, a paciência que parecia ter com todos se esvaia diante do descendente de orientais. Fora assim na infância, quando o conhecera e era assim hoje, depois de terem passado por situações nada agradáveis. "Você me salvou naquela noite..."

"Você, Shaka Indra Devas, não me deve nada." Observou o movimento de descer xícara que estava próxima aos lábios até a mesa, pousando-a sobre o pires redondo, dessa vez, ele percebeu a testa se crispar entre à área das sombrancelhas e também o desconforto que tal tema trazia para ao outro. Era algo delicado, ele sabia. "Eu lhe disse isso quatro anos atrás."

"Mu, você trocou sua visão por mim. Eu lhe devo a minha vida!" Apoiando uma das mãos sobre a mesa, levantou-se da cadeira e se escorou sobre o móvel, encostando os dedos levemente sobre a face clara, em um carinho delicado no local. "Ao menos, deixe-me dar o local para você..."

"Isso não muda nada." A voz partiu como um sussurro dos lábios perfeitos a sua frente. Era doloroso ver o outro assim. Acaso fosse possível, voltaria no tempo e faria tudo diferente naquela noite. Não teria deixado o amigo, confidente, o amante, sozinho naquele momento. Não teria largado a mão de dedos delgados quando a multidão iniciou o empurra-empurra devido as tropas alemãs estarem invadindo a cidade. Não teria sido o culpado pelas luzes se apagarem daqueles olhos.

"Eu sei... Infelizmente." Seu tom era baixo, pesado, sentia a dor que fora do outro, por mais que ele insistisse em camufla-la. Desistiu, de vez, em ficar no lugar onde estava e se levantando e afastando da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa até ficar atrás do rapaz, enlaçando-o com os braços em um abraço afetuoso enquanto sentia, levemente, os perfumes que emanavam dos fios longos.

"Você, um dia, irá me destruir, Shaka..." Ouviu a frase saindo baixo ao mesmo tempo que as mãos do outro envolviam seus braços e o seguravam com força, como um pedido mudo para que permanecesse ali, sempre ao seu lado. Não pode evitar, pela primeira vez, de um leve sorriso ganhar seus lábios. Aquela fora a resposta de Mu ao primeiro beijo que havia dado nele, quando ainda eram dois jovens que nada sabiam do mundo real. Era a declaração de amor de ambos, entendida apenas por eles e para eles.

"Você, Mu, já o fez comigo."

Naquele instante, sentindo o corpo do rapaz que amava entre seus braços, o incomodo em seu peito não existia mais. Não existia mais as lembranças do tempo de criança, da primeira viagem feita até as terras de sua família onde agora existia um grande orfanato patrocinado e mantido por si, tão pouco dos sorrisos que trocara ao brincar por horas sem fim com o menino que hoje era a sua pessoa especial ou as lembranças daquela noite em que suas vidas haviam se divido e que sua luz havia se perdido para permanecer vivo. Ali, naquele momento, as lamentações e lamúrias se perdiam no tempo. Pois tudo o que realmente interessava eram estarem juntos. Mesmo que isso ainda pesasse em sua mente.

O.o.O.o.O

_**FIM...**_


End file.
